Rush
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: With Harry, she would have children & be a housewife. They would spend their evenings reading books, making small talk. She liked to imagine that with Draco things would have been different. But it could never truly happen. They would remain a secret.


Title: RUSH

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Characters: Ginny Weasley-Potter/Draco Malfoy

Summary: With Harry, she would have children & be a housewife. They would spend their evenings reading books, making small talk. She liked to imagine that with Draco things would have been different. But it could never truly happen. They would remain a secret.

Inspired by "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift

Rush

Ginny casually rolled out of Harry's robust arms and far to the other side of their magnificent bed. Harry was heavily asleep, taking deep breaths and snoring. Ginny groaned inwardly. How could she sleep with such loud snoring? She twisted her wedding band around her finger and pulled it off. She laid it one the pillow next to her head and looked at it.

Sometimes she wished Harry was somebody else. Sometimes she wished he was... No. Harry was perfect for her. He treated her like a lady. Opened doors for her. Told her how beautiful she was. He always said the right thing and she couldn't ask for anything better. But she longed for something different. Someone different. It may have been horrible of her, but she missed how her life once was.

She closed her eyes and remembered the boy she once loved. He had piercing grey eyes, white blonde hair that would fall in his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her with his soft lips.

She remembered how one rainy afternoon, they'd gotten in a fight. She couldn't even remember what it was about now. She had run out into the pouring rain to get away from him. But he followed her. He didn't apologize for upsetting her. He didn't beg for her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Then he kissed her.

He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She smiled at the memory. His lips were hot against her cool skin, his hands roamed her body, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was like it had happened in slow motion, and she could remember every little detail of it. The rain poured even harder, and lighting cracked loudly in the sky, making her jump from the kiss.

Draco chuckled and pulled her close. He wrapped his cloak around her and led her back into the castle, out of the rain. He led her down a corridor, out of everyone's view. He slowly pressed his body against hers, crushing her between the wall and himself. Her breathing became erratic, and her chest heaved with anticipation. She was completely intoxicated by him.

"Nervous?" he had asked.

She had shaken her head no. But she couldn't hide the fact that she was. She was terrified somebody would catch them together. She was still terrified somebody would find out about her past relationship with Draco. It was a secret she wanted to take to the grave.

He slowly brought his lips to her neck and began to nip leaving marks as he enjoyed the tremors he caused to course through her veins.

"Just say no and I will stop," Draco said.

But she never told him no. She loved the rush. She loved that he was forbidden. That he wasn't afraid to take a risk. Harry was so safe. He was her rock, but she wanted more. She wanted adventure.

With Harry, she would have children, raise them well. She would be a housewife. They would spend their evenings reading books, making small talk. She liked to imagine that with Draco things would have been different. But she knew it could never truly happen. Draco and Ginny going to the opera, Draco and Ginny holding hands. It wasn't something that was destined for them. They were meant to be a secret, a rush; a game.

When their relationship had finally ended, it was a mutual agreement. He had his family and their expectations of him and she had hers. He had married a Pureblood, Astoria Greengrass, and she had married Harry Potter. That was how things were meant to be. But when they casually saw each other in various places throughout England, they would make eye contact and could feel each other's pain.

She missed the adventure. She missed the rush, and the fighting and the pain and all the times she broke down because of him. She missed the kissing in the rain and the provocative behavior in the corridors. But this was how things were meant to be. She would not kiss in public, and only behave modestly, even behind closed doors. She put her wedding band back on and snuggled into Harry's body.

She wasn't happy, but she was comfortable.

**Inspired by Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You"**

He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says "You look beautiful tonight"

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting

And kissing in the rain

Its 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a rollercoaster kind of rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother, talks business with my father

He charming and endearing and I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting

And kissing in the rain

Its 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a rollercoaster kind of rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my hearts not breaking

Because I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated

Got away but so mistaken now

I miss screaming and fighting

And kissing in the rain

Its 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a rollercoaster kind of rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you


End file.
